Rooftop Moments
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: Terezi seeks some comfort in a friend, and a quiet moment is had in an unlikely place. Takes place after they are on the meteor but before people start dying. Karkat/Terezi. Prompted by corrosivedreams over at Tumblr.


**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

**GC: K4RK4T 4R3 YOU**** TH3R3**

**CG: OF COURSE I'M FUCKING HERE**

**CG: WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE?**

**CG: IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S ANYWHERE TO GET AWAY ON THIS STUPID METEOR**

**GC: H3H3H3H3**** 1 W4S JUST M4K1NG SUR3**

**CG: I REALLY WISH THERE WAS.**

**CG: FUCKASSES THE LOT OF THEM…**

**CG: ANYWAY WHAT DID YOU WANT?**

**GC: 1T JUST GOT SO QU13T 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N :/**

**GC: 1 W4S F33L1NG SORT OF LON3LY 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N**

**CG: OH YEAH**

**CG: WELL JUST CONSIDER YOURSELF FUCKING LUCKY**

**CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT THEIR STUPID FACES**

**CG: I MEAN SERIOUSLY, THAT GOGDAMNED HIPSTER FISH KEEPS MAKING THIS PSYCHO FACE**

**CG: I CAN'T TELL IF HE'S ABOUT TO CRY OR IF HE'S ABOUT TO KILL ALL OF US**

**GC: H3H3H3H3H3 YOU 4LW4YS KNOW HOW TO M4K3 M3 L4UGH :]**

**GC: 1M SORRY K4RK4T**

**CG: FOR**** WHAT?**

**GC: FOR G3TT1NG 4LL 3MOT1ON4L ON YOU 4ND BOTH3R1NG YOU :/**

**GC: 1 KNOW HOW YOU H4T3 D34L1NG W1TH F33L1NGS**

**CG: YOU'RE**** NOT BOTHERING ME**

**GC: OK4Y**

**GC: 1M GL4D**

**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

**CG: HEY**** WHAT THE FUCK **

**CG: YOU DON'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEN END A CONVERSATION**

The furious tapping of keys stopped when Karkat glanced up and saw Terezi standing a little back from his terminal.

"Karkat are we all going to die?"

"Well… Yeah, fuckhead, everyone dies. Something wrong with your thinkpan?"

The toothy grin was reassuringly familiar on her face. "See, you always know what to say to make me smile."

"Most of the time I just say whatever comes first to my head," he said, and turned so she couldn't see his smile. Well, not like she'd see it anyway but she'd know with that creepy smell-sight of hers. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Are you coming onto me, Karkles?" Terezi teased, grinning wider.

"No, jegus, I just thought it'd be nice to get out of this room for a few minutes," Karkat grumbled, and stood up, reaching out and grabbing Terezi's hand, despite his apparent annoyance. "Didn't you say there was some kinda roof thing?"

"Yeah. I'll lead the way," Terezi said, her smile a little more subdued, and less of her usual shit-eating grin, something a little softer as they stepped onto the transportalizer and appeared in the room with all the symbols. Karkat blanched at the stairs, but followed anyway, despite a stream of complaints which finally quieted when they came out onto the roof, where the shattered remnants of the moons were visible. Karkat felt his lips turn into a sneer. The memory of that brief moment that he'd awoken on Prospit still haunted his thoughts.

"See it's quiet up here." No hum of computers or takking of keys or bickering or honking. He glanced down at the hand in his, sharp teeth worrying at his lip unconsciously.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. Like. If Jack makes it in here and kills us all…" Terezi said suddenly, jerking Karkat out of his musings, so he glanced at her. Her chin was tilted up, the grin faded from her face and replaced by an expression of worry, her brows creasing in a familiar manner, the hand not clasping Karkat's reaching up to brush her hair away from her eyes. Something left over, an absent habit, from before when she'd gone blind. Things that Karkat didn't realize he noticed until he did suddenly.

"Stop thinking about it, then. Somehow we're gonna make it out of this shithole…" He frowned, turning away from her face, though he sidled a little closer. "I don't know how but we will."

Terezi's laugh wasn't her usual loud one, but quiet and she turned towards him, smiling. "This is why you're a terrible leader."

"Shut it you already told me that I'm a good leader. In…. more words and a really roundabout way but now you can't take it back." He turned, and pulled his hand—or at least tried to—from Terezi's grip as she began to lean in, tongue lolling out. "FUCK THAT'S GROSS CUT THAT OUT LET ME GO AAAAUGH!" He ripped his hand out of hers, scowling at her as he scrubbed at the side of his face. "Jegus _fuck_ why do you have to pull these stunts I get it red's your favorite flavor but is that really necessary!"

"Hehehehehe of course it is, because you were getting all sappy on me and I can't have that. That's my job."

Karkat just scowled at her, arms crossing over his chest. "Well just in case you can't tell from the way I smell or whatever, I'm extremely fucking displeased."

Terezi laced her fingers behind her back, and then turned to face him, leaning in so their faces were almost touching. Well at least her lack of personal space was a predictable constant. "You're not as mad as you pretend."

"Yeah well you're exactly as weird as you don't pretend so we'll just say that makes us even."

Terezi frowned, looking utterly confused (and somehow her mouth actually somewhat resembled a question mark), and pouted at him a moment later. "That doesn't even make sense, Karkat. Stop being all obtuse. You must've had a reason for wanting to come up here with me?"

"I just… Wanted to get away from the others."

"And?" Her grin had reappeared, and she leaned in towards him.

"And that's it, okay? I just happen to like your company better than theirs." He turned, backing away from her before she could lick him again or something equally obnoxious, and sat down on the edge of the platform not quite far enough that his legs hung over the edge. He'd had quite enough of heights with building up to those stupid gates, and he was quite sure that Terezi wouldn't care about the height but the last thing he needed was to fall stupidly to his death or something if she started pulling her shit again. He heard the scuffing of her shoes approach behind him, and a heavy sigh as she plopped onto the roof.

He turned and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Terezi's fingers laced themselves with his, and she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder suddenly. He felt the heat rise in his face, and his heart beat a little faster. Sure they were… what was that word John had used? She was his 'girlfriend' or whatever, but it was different now, somehow.

The worst part was that Karkat was almost certain Terezi knew exactly how nervous he was.

Though for once she did not seem eager to exploit it, and he relaxed, feeling some of the constant tension slipping from his shoulders for the first time since they'd entered this fucked up game.

"So hey. To get back to that question earlier. Jack's not gonna get us okay? I won't let that happen. Anyway if those humans are good for anything it better fucking be ending that omnipotent feathery asshole."

"They all seem pretty reliable."

"You would say that. They seem pretty stupid to me, but that's just my humble opinion."

"Nothing about your opinions are ever humble, Karkat."

"Yeah whatever." He shifted nervously, and Terezi sat up, crinkling her brows at him again.

"What's wrong?" Karkat sighed, and shrugged, then turned to face her. It wasn't like anyone was going to see it. Even Terezi… Haha good one fuckass.

Before his will faltered on him again, he leaned in, eyes clenched shut, and hoped that the kiss landed. It was a little off, and the squeeze of his hand revealed that Terezi had been expecting it as much as he'd been expecting to do it, and it was all wrong but before it could get even more awkward, he pulled back, and stared out towards the destroyed moons, and felt the burning in his cheeks and the pounding of his heart and squeezed Terezi's hand back in her stunned silence.

"Maybe we should head back now?" she suggested a moment later, but didn't let go of his hand.

"… Yeah."

They sat there for a little longer anyway before heading back down, their banter picked up again by the bottom of the stairs, as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
